Local-area or narrow-area wireless communication can be used for exchanging data between a base station and a mobile station. In specific, dedicated short range communication (DSRC) is used for downloading data from a roadside device to a moving vehicle as the mobile station.
The local-area wireless communication involves a limited communication area, so that the moving vehicle may not completely receive the downloaded data depending on size of the communication area, vehicle's speed, size of the downloaded data.